


Goodbye

by keepfabandgayon



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepfabandgayon/pseuds/keepfabandgayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten things I never said to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter From a Dying Man to a Dead Man

**Author's Note:**

> for jaegercon 2013 bingo

_Left on a gravestone, under a bit of scrap metal._

Ten things I never said to you:

1\. I love you. It doesn't matter that you knew, that you've always known. I still should have said it, and I never did, not even when you were little and I still thought there was some good left in the world. 

2\. There was always good left in the world, because I had you. Even when I couldn't tell if you needed a kick in the ass or a hug, you were always my son and ~~you~~

3\. You were always my reason for living. I didn't always know it, but now that I don't have you I feel the void where the enjoyment of my life used to be. 

4\. I miss your mother very much. You always asked, and I always patted you on the head and didn't respond, and eventually you stopped asking. I loved her, I missed her, I still miss her, and I should have told you. I promise I won't bottle away how much I miss her again, and I won't ever hide how much I miss you. 

5\. I was always afraid you would become like me. I didn't want you in a Jaeger. I didn't want to lose you. I thought I could stop you, but it turns out that every time I was away, you wanted to come with me; you wanted to be a Jaeger pilot because you didn't want me to leave you behind. I'm so sorry. Now you've gone and left me behind and I want to follow you to wherever you are now. You really have turned into me. 

6\. I'm so proud of you. I may not have wanted you to follow in my footsteps but I'm proud of all that you've accomplished, and all that we've done together. 

7\. That thought you didn't want me to know about -- you didn't hide it very well. It's all right. I love you no less and no differently. 

8\. The only reason I feared dying was I didn't want you to ever be alone. The only reason I feared the Kaiju was because they could take us away from each other. 

9\. I thought we would die together, in Striker. Instead I got a broken arm and a broken heart.

10\. Don't do it. Please, for the love of God, don't do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [#7 can be about whatever you want, i didn't actually have anything specific in mind.]


	2. Letter From a Dead Man to a Living Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Dad. If you're reading this, I've died.

_Found in Chuck Hansen's room, Hong Kong Shatterdome._

Hey, Dad. If you're reading this, I've died. Here are some things I need to tell you. I don't think I'll have the chance before I go. Always be prepared, right? 

1\. My death isn't your fault. I have to save the world, no matter what it takes. You raised me like that, but you're not my murderer. You made me a good man, even if I never acted like one; I'm acting like one now. I'm making my own choices. Don't blame yourself, because I will never blame you. 

2\. I always thought we would die together, in Striker. Thought some alien bastard would finally get the better of us. I think all pilots expect that. They're usually right.

3\. I'm not afraid of dying. Don't think I went out terrified. The only thing I'll be afraid of is leaving you and Max behind. Take care of yourself, alright? And take care of Max, too. 

4\. That thing I didn't want you to know about -- I wanted you to know. I just didn't want to tell you. 

5\. I couldn't have asked for a better co-pilot or a better father. We were great together, and I'm proud to be your son. 

6\. Don't follow me. Live like I'm still alive. It's gonna hurt, it's gonna suck, but you have to do it and I know you can. Live for both of us, Dad. 

7\. Maybe this is selfish, but don't let anyone forget about me. I saved the world too. If Mako and Raleigh get all the credit I'll be pissed. 

8\. I'd be dead a million times over by now if it wasn't for you. Thank you for protecting me. 

9\. I said it before but it needs repeating; you made me a good man. I never gave you credit for that. In fact I made every attempt to act like a complete ass, but at least I was brave, because when it came to bravery you never let me know there was a way I could not be. 

10\. I love you, Dad.


End file.
